paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ristretto (SDC)
This article is a work in progress and belongs to ZeroOfHearts. Do not edit without permission. Ristretto is a medical/healing dog in the SDC. - Biography - Ristretto was born in a veterinary center in Boise, Idaho. Because no owners wanted to take her in for some odd reason, the vet himself decided to take her in. She then became the vet's assistant dog, providing comfort and assistance to the ill and injured, but after some unnecessary verbal abuse from her owner, she simply could not handle the stress and she ran away. She wandered around the streets with no real plan for several weeks; tiring out, weak, dehydrated and losing hope. She completely ditched her collar so no one could ever locate where she was from. Eventually, she found refuge with other stray dogs who ran away from their respective owners because of their own reasons. They appoint her as their healing/medical dog as she has the most experience with dealing with ill and injured pups, which happened often in the clan that she joins. - 'Personality -' Ristretto is a very caring dog who always watches out for her fellow clan members. Despite this, she will gladly attack anyone who annoys her beyond measure, though she hesitates to attack fellow clan members, especially Bentley because he bullies her so much. Many of her clan members don't know about this side of her personality, and she'd prefer to appear docile and weak so as not to provoke them as easily. She still holds insecurities around hearing the mention of vets or even people in general, but she never shows emotion as to show her steadfastness and to give a sense of security to her friends that she never lets her guard down, though she does occasionally. She respects Max most of the time but doesn't agree with most of his decisions. She enjoys staying put and does not like to go out as much as she used to in fear of encountering any pet dogs. Her anxiety from her previous owner troubles her occasionally in her sleep, but she refuses to let anyone know. She'd prefer to stay single as to not show any bias towards any dog when she is taking care of them, but she starts to develop feelings for Rafe. '- Appearance -' Ristretto is a black, grey and white akita dog with blue eyes. She has mainly black fur with the fur lightening towards her paws to a white colour. She has highlights of white fur in her tail and on her nose, ears, and chest. Her tail isn't as fluffy as it used to be when she was younger but her chest is a bit fluffier. Despite being a veterinary dog, her general build is still quite toned and muscular. She isn't even near as bulky as Rafe, but her size is a good size to tell other dogs not to mess with her. '- Personal Info -' Crush Ristretto tries not to have any feelings for any of the other dogs, but she can't help developing feelings for Rafe. Rafe doesn't notice her subtle flirting, but they eventually become a happy couple. Relationships in the SDC Max: Ristretto and Max have mutual respect for each other and due to this, Max ranks her as a Beta. Ristretto doesn't agree with some of the Alpha's decisions, however, and they have some arguments about it. Max is one of the only pups who appreciates Ristretto's help, she notices. Max is also one of the only pups who helps with her anxiety. Nick: Ristretto doesn't talk to Nick much and they don't make much contact with each other. Ristretto only really talks to Nick when he is wounded or hurt. Jayson: One of her closest friends, they hang out quite often. Jayson helps out with her anxiety and they have quite interesting conversations. Bentley: Their relationship is quite a complicated one. Ristretto wants to help him and is always kind to him, but Bentley wants nothing to do with her. Alex: Ristretto doesn't know what to make of the young pin yin shepherd, but she appreciates when he stands up for her when Bentley bullies her. Rafe: Ristretto was glad when she was accepted into his friend group. Ristretto subtly flirts with the Beta when they first meet though she does consider him as an Alpha. Andrew: One of her closer friends, Andrew and Ristretto have quite interesting conversations but they have different opinions on humans. Parker: One of her closest friends, they relate to each other because Parker has some anxiety of his own. Ristretto appreciates that he stands up for her and respects that he wants to be a medic pup as well. Scott: They enjoy each other's company and much like Ristretto's other friends, Scott is quite protective of her at first, but starts to ease. The two usually talk about their past lives and Ristretto relates to him quite well, as his previous owner was also abusive. They always watch out for each other. Brandon: The two pups have quite an awkward relationship. When they are alone they chat almost endlessly and freely, but when they are in a group with other dogs, they are both quite distant with each other. In contrast, when they are just with Jayson or Max, they talk quite comfortably with each other. Gunther: Ristretto respects that Gunther looks up to her and her job. The two pups talk about everything, from the city to dolphins. Ristretto loves seeing Gunther pulling pranks on the others, but doesn't enjoy when she herself is pranked. She also finds him funny and loves listening to his jokes. Ristretto has mixed feelings about how he will attack anyone without hesitation, though she herself is the same. Quinn: Ristretto respects the social pup, but she likes to take advantage of her sensitivity and teases her sometimes, though never over the top. Quinn is one of her closest friends and the fact that she is one of the only female pups, that makes them even closer friends. Pisces: Ristretto jokes about his fear of cows a lot but never questions why he has a fear of them. They don't talk often due to Pisces' personality, but when they do talk, they are very comfortable and friendly with each other. = Category:SDC Category:Zero's Pups Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Strays Category:Bad histories Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First Gen Category:First generation Category:Akita